


What's for the dinner?

by Kenway_Cormac11



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Jacob Frye, Canibalismo, Double Drabble, Hematofilia, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenway_Cormac11/pseuds/Kenway_Cormac11
Summary: Arno tiene algunas sospechas sobre lo que realmente cena junto a Jack, no le interesa y de hecho le atrae bastante.Jack encuentra a alguien con quien satisfacer las necesidades de Arno.
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Jack the Ripper, Arno Dorian/Jacob Frye, Jacob Frye/Jack the Ripper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	What's for the dinner?

El único sonido en el comedor, era el ocasional choque entre los cubiertos de metal contra la fina porcelana de los platos, y quizá alguno que otro sonido proveniente del francés, que degustaba maravillado, el platillo que su anfitrión le ofrecía. 

—Como siempre, es un placer cenar contigo, Jack. Aunque... sigues sin decirme de donde consigues cortes tan buenos. 

Arno tenía sus sospechas, y aún así, no parecía importarle realmente la procedencia de la carne empleada en las extravagantes cenas. Incluso podía admitir, que llamaba su atención. 

—Si te lo dijera, no volverías a cenar conmigo, Dorian. Además ¿no es mejor dejarlo así? Disfruto las cenas contigo. 

Jack curvó sus labios en media sonrisa, burlón como siempre. Dorian se inclinó hacia él y estiró la mano hacia su camisa, señalando algunas diminutas gotas de sangre. 

—Deberías...tener más cuidado, cariño. 

Hasta ese momento, Arno jamás había mencionado cuanto le... apasionaba ver sangre, y no hizo falta que lo hiciera, la sola mirada del francés habló por si sola. Entonces Jack dejó la comida a medias y se puso en pie, sólo para ir a la cocina.

—Ven aquí, Arno. Más tarde tengo más visitas, y quiero que me ayudes a cocinar.

Dorian se levantó sin dudarlo y sin protestar, se acercó a su pareja, si es que lo podía llamar así; y rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos, observando la destreza con la que se desenvolvía en la cocina. Incluso ayudó a preparar algunos cortes, dejándolos apenas sellados, a él mismo le encantaba que la carne aún se mantuviera rojiza al interior.


End file.
